Wise guy and Seaweed brain
by Alittlemorecreative
Summary: Some drabbles and oneshots taking place throughout the series -attempted fluff and humor. genderbent percabeth ( fem!Percy X male!Annabeth ). Rated T just in case.
1. The challenges of dating a son of Athena

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first fic. It's a different take on the percabeth dialogue in chapter 29 of MoA.**

**Percy Jackson = Alison 'Ali' Jackson ( I didn't want to go the typical Persephone/ Perci way )**

**Annabeth chase = Perseus Chase**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

''Perrcyy!'' Ali complained.

The daughter of Poseidon was currently sitting on the edge of her boyfriend's bed glaring at his unresponsive head.

''Mm ... in a while.'' He muttered distractedly, without looking up from his laptop.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, pointing towards the neglected plate of pasta on his desk. ''I'm not leaving until I physically see you eat that.''

''Hmm yeah.'' he nodded his head thoughtfully as if she'd said something profound and meaningful. More likely he was considering one of Daedalus's undoubtedly fascinating plans, but right now Ali didn't care. The idiot son of Athena had skipped breakfast and lunch and probably hadn't even slept properly the night before.

She'd already tried stuff like; ''I think I'll dye my hair purple this time.'' Or ''I guess I'll just go make out with Leo then'' Neither of which had elicited more than an "okay" or more hmms. Clearly this called for drastic measures.

''That's it. I'm breaking up with you."

''What?" He threw his laptop aside like it was covered with spiders.

''Well that got your attention." She laughed but trailed off as he pulled her down towards him.

''Never do that again"

"Aw but it's so much fun!" she mocked him playfully.

They were nose to nose now. "You really should eat you know," she said softly.

"I think I'll just do this instead." He brushed her hair aside and kissed her.

"Craving human contact, are you?" she smirked but kissed him back nonetheless.

"Well my files are still loading, so why not?"

She hit him on the arm and he laughed, kissing her again.

It was nice; to pretend they had nothing else to worry about. Just as he was finishing the thought the door flung open.

"Hey Perce, have you se - oh, am I interrupting something?" Jason raised an eyebrow and grinned at them.

"No no, it's fine.'' Percy said pulling away and blushing.

Ali rolled her eyes at him and looked questioningly at Jason.

"It's your shift." he told her.

"Okay," she pecked Percy on the cheek and got up. "Make sure this guy gets some food and sleep." She told Jason sternly and walked out the door.

Percy shook his head and smiled, maybe having an annoyingly distracting girlfriend wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**I knoww, it was short but please review if you liked it, I'd love to hear feedback! Tips and prompts are also welcomed for more genderbent percabeth drabbles/stories.**

**btw the amazing cover art is by viria**

**Bye :)  
**


	2. What happens in cabin6, stays in cabin6

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating sooner - school and dance. It's been crazy! But here i am now ;)  
**

**Thanks to everyone for favoriting and following and especially my reviewers! Love you all ^.^**

**I apologize for any errors, I was in a hurry to post this :)**

**This drabble is set between SoM and TTC.**

**UNNECESSARY DISCLAIMER: i do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**ALI POV  
**

"But what if it's a dare !? I've been there before you know."

It was a beautiful summer afternoon; perfect amount of sun, light breeze. Everyone was either lounging by the lake or taking a walk.

What was I doing?

I was sitting in the Athena cabin with Percy trying to calm down his hysterical brother.

"Malcolm relax. There is no way this is a dare . Girls don't ask people out three times in a row for a dare." I assured him.

"Really?" Percy remarked . "And you're the expert on this, are you?"

Apparently he was here just to contradict my every statement.

"You shut up. I'm trying to help this over-emotional idiot."

"That's helping, I'm sure."

"It's helping a lot more than your helping."

"At least I'm-"

"Guys!" Malcolm interrupted us exasperatedly.

I turned back to him, "Look sweetheart, I don't know what to tell you. What are you even worried about? You've gone out with her twice this week and in that period you didn't destroy anything and she didn't throw anything at you. I'd say it's going pretty well."

Percy just gave me a look. "You're not very good at this comforting thing are you?"

"Shh, don't interrupt me while I'm therapisting." I replied.

"That's not a word."

I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Right, so as I was saying, you've already been on two dates."

"Yeah but it's the third date."

"I kind of gathered that." I told him.

"You know what they say about the third date…"

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline. "Geez Malcolm, slow down. I doubt that rule applies to our age group."

He blushed bright red. "No! That's not what I meant!"

Percy burst into laughter.

Malcolm glared at us. "She wanted to kiss me."

"A kiss?" I snorted in disbelief, "That's what you're stressing about?"

He blushed even more. "Well yeah… I've well.."

"Never kissed anyone before?" I finished for him.

He nodded uncomfortably.

"Well that's nothing to worry about. It'll be fine! It's easy."

They both looked at me.

Percy raised an eyebrow at me. "And you know this how?"

"Shut up," I blushed slightly, "I'm assuming."

"You're assuming." Malcolm said. He turned to Percy," She's assuming."

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, how hard can it be? You just …um, close your eyes, kiss her and don't miss."

He just stared at me like I'd grown two heads and started doing the Macarena.

I sighed dramatically, "Okay. Like this."

I turned and grabbed Percy's face between my hands. His eyes widened. "Ali, what are you doing?"

"Giving him an example." I grinned at him and leaned in , swiftly pecking him on the lips.

I pulled away and opened my eyes, suddenly realizing how close we actually were. One more inch and our lashes would brush together.

"See," I breathed. "Easy."

There was silence in the room as his silvery-grey eyes blinked back at me.

I cleared my throat and looked away. "Malcolm?"

"I think he fainted."

* * *

**I just thought that, knowing percabeth, it's possible that the . Helen's kiss was not their first.**

**So this was my take on their first kiss.**

**Also, i wanted to ask you guys a question. I realize that keeping male!Annabeth's name as Percy is a little confusing but i didn't want to go with something like, i don't know- Andrew etc. ( no offense to anyone who has done this ) Besides i think it kind of makes sense cause i can see Athena wanting to name one of her favorite children after 'The Perseus'. So I'd love to hear your views on this.**

**Review ;) Constructive criticism is welcomed, as are prompts and requests.**


	3. The blue cupcake tradition

**Yes i do realize that i am about two weeks late for Percy's birthday.**

**Just a birthday drabble set after SoM :)**

* * *

Alison had always loved birthdays.

Ever since she was little, Sally would always make an effort to make this day special. She would put aside all her work and take her to Montauk, so they could have a nice ocean-side, blue food-filled and Gabe-free break: her three favorite things.

Back then a birthday for her was a day where she could ignore all her problems at school and have a nice Disney movie marathon with her mom.

However, lately it had been a little more difficult to enjoy her birthday- a fatal and earth-shattering prophecy that would strike as soon as she was old enough, tended to be a downer.

So she ignored it. She just 'forgot' to mention it to anyone at camp. Of course Grover and Chiron knew, but she'd requested (threatened) them from making any sort of embarrassing public announcement.

Last year, she'd had an excuse not to tell anyone as she was back home in New York. In fact the only reason she was still at camp was because of Thalia.

After the daughter of Zeus had appeared on Half-Blood Hill a few days ago, everyone had been tense and wary of a possible attack.. or truth was, no one knew what to expect anymore.

She sighed and leaned her head back. She was at the beach, trying to block out all the negative thoughts. Or any thoughts in general.

The waves lapped across her feet and she wished she was in Montauk.

Yes, she was sulking. Yes, she missed her mom.

Did that make her childish? Too bad.

"There you are!" She felt someone sit down beside her.

"Hey Percy." She greeted flatly, after a quick glance of confirmation.

"You don't sound very happy." He observed.

"Should i?"

"Well, it is your birthday."

"What's so special about birthdays?" She said with a scowl, sounding bratty even to her own ears. "I'm one year closer to dying. Go figure."

Percy just smiled. He was used to her occasional mood swings by now. "Well, you survived one more year. I think that's something to celebrate."

_That's a pathetic thing to celebrate,_ she thought. Out loud though she muttered "Yeah, i guess."

He held out a squashed blue cupcake she hadn't noticed him holding (probably because it was hidden behind his back). "Blue's your favorite color, right?" He asked, looking almost bashful.

She stared at him, stunned. "Did you make that yourself?"

He blushed. "Grover helped, though it didn't really end well as you can probably see."

She laughed, imagining the two of them in aprons and chef hats, trying not to burn down the kitchen. She took the deformed little cupcake from him. "It's beautiful..er inside."

They broke it in half and ate it with their hands, laughing as the crumbs stuck to their face and fell to the sand around them.

So maybe she didn't get to sing along to Disney songs or eat blue corn chips, but maybe it was time to start new traditions.

* * *

**A/N: Forgive the terrible ending, i couldn't think of anything else :p**

**Also, apologies for any errors (it's 1 a.m here)**

**Review my lovelies!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. AN I'M SORRY

**Heyy guys! Sorry this is not an update *laughs nervously* but- um my exams are over so yay new chapters coming up soon(-ish)!**

**Also PERCABETH SHIP WEEK IS COMING! AND AAAAAAAAAAAGH THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! Except in my country it's only gonna come by the 22****nd****. 22****nd****!? So no spoilers if you get it before me!**

**Now the main reason for this AN -other than letting you know I'm still alive- is the male/Annabeth should I name him Percy blah-blah issue.**

**I had asked this earlier and most of you seemed okay with it (I'm assuming that the people who didn't comment are okay with it :p), however a few prefer if I'd change it.**

**Now here are my views:-**

**a) If I change his name in this story, I'll have to change it in other stories of mine as well.**

**b) I don't think it really matters to the storyline and I have explained my reasons for keeping his name Percy, sometime earlier.**

**So for now I'm keeping it as it is.**

**You can always review/PM If you have any views on this , or just to chat^_^**

**Byeeeee  
**

**Thanks for all the support (::)**** (::)**

**And extra love to **Scarlet Sapphire Angel 15, CupCakeAwesomeness, Cloudcity'sBookworm, FANTSYbookworm and fearlessshadowhunte**r **

**for their reviews. You guys are awesome *hug***


	5. On the Argo2

**A/N: Heyy guys, here's a short (-er) drabble that I just wrote because I was feeling guilty for not updating. **

**Set after HoH.**

* * *

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're-"_

"NO." Nico cried out dramatically, slamming his head against the table.

"Geez Nico." Ali laughed.

The seven- well now eight- were milling around in the mess hall, talking and eating and basically trying to ignore the incidents that had occurred in the past few days and to act normal.

"Dude! You interrupted our jam!" Leo complained.

"I thought the Fox was our jam!" Ali said.

Nico looked up, unadulterated fear in his eyes,"No please don-"

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY! Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringedi-"

"Please someone stop these lunatics! They've been at it for two fucking hours, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Nico threw his hands up in frustration, looking heavenwards- or Olympus-wards really.

"Language, sweetheart." Ali reprimanded him playfully, covering Hazel's ears.

He colored slightly, unnoticed by all but Jason.

"Please," He told her. "You're the worst in this room when it comes to swearing."

"Maybe," She agreed. "Though I like to think I've rubbed off on you."

He tried to keep his expression level and unfazed as she smirked and winked at him, but Jason's eyebrow-raise told him otherwise.

He scowled at him and looked away.

"Hey, I heard singing and pleas for mercy. What's going on?" Percy grinned at them from the doorway.

Nico clenched his jaw. _Oh great._

Ali studied Nico for a second before sauntering over to Percy- Somehow everything about her appeared laid-back.

"Nothing." She smiled, giving him a quick kiss. "How do you feel?"

"Like I could beat you in a sparring match."

"Well then, let's go prove you wrong." She took his hand and led him out.

Piper watched them disappear round the corner. "Yeahh, they're not going to spar." She stated.

"Nope it's the other thing." Leo waggled his eyebrows.

"Please, I don't need those images." Jason groaned.

Everyone laughed. Nico managed a strained smile.

No one questioned him.

* * *

**Um so yeah. I didn't mean to end it sadly! **

**Also Percabeth ship week! Yayy, so you'll get more updates! (maybe :3)**

**Reviews, prompts etc. are always welcome!:)**


	6. The wedding thing: part 1

**A/N: YES I'VE CHANGED MY USERNAME!**

**Why is it that when I want to write a sappy percabeth oneshot for ship week, I can only think of everything else? Hence this :-**

**** Thalia is awesome****

"Right okay, I'm done."

"No you're not. You can do this."

"I can do this."

"Good."

"I can't do this. I'm leaving." She turned and walked away.

Percy turned to Thalia helplessly.

She shrugged unhelpfully, "Go on Eric, save Ariel from herself."

Percy sighed and caught up to Ali.

"_What!?" _She glared at him.

"You need to breathe." He stated calmly. He'd accepted by now that daughters of Poseidon were rarely reasonable.

"No. I do not. I have enough oxygen, if I take in any more I will EXPLODE." She replied not-so-calmly.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine then, just exhale."

She exhaled forcefully.

"Better?"

"No."

Thalia rolled her eyes at her, "I don't even know what your problem is, it's just a wedding."

"Yes; my _mother's _wedding to my _English teacher!_" Ali replied in an exaggeratedly slow tone, putting emphasis on each word.

"Technically he only became your English teacher after they started dating."

"Hush, don't bring your logic into this."

Thalia groaned and smacked her head against the wall. "Can't we just gag her until after the ceremony?"

"No." Percy replied for the third time that hour.

"Please? Oh gods, I'm actually begging! Alison what have you done to me?" Thalia cried out dramatically.

"I made you a better person." Alison grinned cheekily at her half-cousin.

She snorted. "Yeah well this improved personality needs a drink to get through this thing."

Travis and Connor skidded up as if on cue. "Your wish is my command m'lady!"

Thalia gagged, "Never call me that again and I won't punch you."

Connor nodded, "Sounds fair."

Percy groaned "Guys please, no. I can't deal with two irrational _drunk _girls."

"_Hey!" _The aforementioned irrational girls complained.

"Well we can take this one off your hands." Travis grinned and linked his arm through Ali's.

"What am I, a dog?" She grumbled.

Connor whistled, "Damn Ali, you clean up nice."

She rolled her eyes. Silena had forced her into a short green dress that was simple and surprisingly comfortable -not that she'd ever admit it aloud. She didn't want to be treated like a dress up Barbie for the rest of her life, thank you very much.

Travis checked her out, "Hey, I didn't notice! She looks so gentle and sweet!" He grinned. "C'mon give us a twirl."

"Bite me." She said in a sugar sweet tone.

Connor pulled Travis away, as if saving him from an oncoming car. "Ooh, I sense thorns beneath the roses."

"Never mind what I said about gentle and sweet."

They backed away from her glare.

"Don't worry, she's being mean to everyone today." Percy reassured them, earning a punch on the arm from Ali.

"Good." Thalia commented, "She's learning from me."

Percy grimaced, "The world may not survive the two of you learning from each other."

"Shut up." They said in unison.

**** I just had to add the Stolls ****

**A/N: To be continued so that it can actually be considered a Percali oneshot. And yes, I created a ship name for my own story. :p**

**I'M SORRY!  
**

musicforlife **haha yes, but now i've changed it :p** dianikis **Thank you so much!** Scarlet Sapphire Angel 15 **You always make me smile ^_^**

**Also thank you CupCakeAwesomeness, fearlessshadowhunter and hoOPJO for reviewing! :)**

**As always reviews and prompts will be greeted with virtual cookies :3 (::) (::)  
**


End file.
